A Fiery girl
by The Vortex of Doom
Summary: Ginny knew she wanted to be with Harry Potter from the moment she first set eyes on him before Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express.  This story tells how it happened.  Rating will go up, I just want some more exposure while it's still relatively innocent. HG


Hi everyone. Thought I'd put in my thoughts in print about the whole Ginny/Harry issue. I waited till the whole series was done to even start this, but I hope you like it. I'm trying to put my words through a J. K. Rowling translator, and it's kind of working. Don't even say that "You're supposed to write in your own style." Writing in the style of another writer is a really fun challenge. I really need reviews on this, and if you have something about it that you don't like, try to not harp on it, and if you can, put what you like with it. It just gets really tiring to read the immature things flamers post. Anyway, here it is, and I promise that it's the first and last book to be delegated to one chapter.

Vortex

Ginny Weasely's interest in Harry Potter started, as did the interest he drew in most children her age, or even children much, much older, with a fascination and admiration for the fact that he survived the killing curse, when so many others did not, and vanquished the dark lord, when so many others could not. She didn't really know what he looked like, as no one really could know what he looked like as he hadn't been seen since that Halloween night so long ago. She could have gotten a good idea of his appearance had she looked at a picture of his father, but pictures of him had been rather scarce since his death, which constituted most of the public pictures seen of him, actually. But according to rumor, he had jet black hair and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. He reportedly looked a great deal like James Potter, but had his mother's eyes. To her, though, it didn't much matter what he looked like, he was "the boy who lived" to her, and his story grabbed a hold of her, and she found herself wanting to be part of that story, the story of an epic battle of two great wizards.

Ginny's story begins when her youngest brother, who was nonetheless older than her, was about to leave for Hogwarts, an event that Ginny had been waiting for her turn at since she could remember. A small, skinny boy who obviously knew nothing about Hogwarts asked her mother how to get on to platform 9 ¾. Ginny found herself looking at him rather strangely. He was sort of good looking, she supposed, with his untidy black hair and striking green eyes, but she couldn't help thinking that he looked scrawny. She thought he looked pathetic in those oversized clothes, and she wondered if he had ever had a proper meal in his life. But she couldn't deny, though his glasses were broken and a little lopsided on his face, and his clothes were at least three sizes too large, and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks, that when he smiled a crooked smile in thanks to her mother, he seemed much larger than anyone else here. There was a presence about that boy, and Ginny found herself thinking about him so intensely that she didn't even notice when he left for the train and barely pulled herself out of her reverie when her twin brothers came back and announced that the boy was Harry Potter. She was, suddenly and unceremoniously, thrown out of her thoughts.

"Oh Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning."

"Poor dear – no wonder he was alone. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." Ginny gazed at the spot where it looked like Harry Potter had gone after he had climbed into the train. So that's what he looked like. She had always imagined him as a strapping young laughing boy, but aside from his hair and scar, he was the exact opposite of how she had previously imagined him. Funny though, how that didn't diminish her admiration for him. Rather, it intensified, and with her strange newfound feelings for a boy she had met not twenty minutes before, and all her brothers finally leaving her alone in the house to run off to Hogwarts, where, she supposed, they would be having grand adventures with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley began to cry. Her twin older brothers noticed this and Fred reassured her.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

She laughed in spite of her self, as George hastily apologized after her mother scolded him for having such ideas, and as the train started to move, Ginny Weasley, half laughing, half crying, ran after it, waving. She supposed she might have been waving at her brothers, and later, it crossed her mind that she might have been waving at Harry Potter. A romantic thought, but it wasn't until much later that Ginny Weasley realized that she was waving at Hogwarts, waiting for her chance to go there.

That whole year, Ginny could hardly keep her mind off of Hogwarts, Harry, and her brothers, reading half excitedly, half wistfully, the letters that she got from her brothers, mostly telling of Ron and Harry's adventures in the forbidden forest, and when Charlie told her about Norbert, the dragon that Hagrid, the immensely interesting gamekeeper, had had to give away, and how Harry took him up to give away, Ginny flushed with jealousy.

But of all the things that Ginny heard, none traumatized her as much as the news that near the end of the year, Harry Potter had been involved in a battle with Lord Voldemort and was lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, unconscious. Ginny was distraught at the news. What if he died, and she never got to really meet him? She was thinking about it all the time. So much, that when the day came to go to platform 9 ¾ to pick up her brothers, Ginny very nearly didn't get up.

When they got there, though, she was overjoyed to see Harry Potter step off the train with her brother.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" She yelled, pointing at him. She was relieved to see him in a way she had never been relieved to see her father come home after working a little too late, or had been relieved to see Fred and George come out of their room after a particularly loud explosion, with all body parts intact.

"Harry Potter! Look Mom! I can see –"

"Be quiet Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Ginny shut up fast, but continued to stare at Harry Potter as he talked to her mother. Later, heading home, she had the funny feeling that Harry Potter was going to play a big part in the Weasley's life from now on. She was mortified and excited at the thought, and kept her mouth shut the whole way home, well past the time by which she usually would have been babbling about Hogwarts to her older brothers.

But her brothers were too flushed with excitement from the last year that they didn't even notice that Ginny Weasley was acting a little strange.

Hope you liked it, review, and if you want, tell me what kind of pace you want me to work through the books at. Keep in mind I want to go past the books. Maybe even past the epilogue, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.


End file.
